Hannah's last gig!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: It's time for Miley Stewart's last concert as Hannah Montana...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll enjoy this story. It's set at the end of season 4 after Miley tells the world that she is Hannah Montana.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah's last gig!<strong>

**It's just a few weeks since Miley Ray Stewart told the whole world that she is Hannah Montana. Now she is talking with Mikayla backstage at Miley's last big concert as Hannah.**

"Crap! I can't believe that you and that bitch Hannah is the same girl. Ewww!" says Mikayla with a look of disgust in her eyes. "And I actually wanted to be friends with you, Miley..."

"Hey! I don't like ya either! Never have, never will, okey?" says Miley in a strong hard tone as she cross her arms and glare at Mikayla.

"You could've told me who you were and I'd be off your back forever and you wouldn't have to pretend to be friends with me." says Mikayla, just as cool and confident as Miley.

"If I'd told you my secret you would have used it against me! Why the fuck would I want that?" says Miley.

"Okey, guess you're right about that..." says Mikayla.

"At least we can we can agree on one thing. You and me fuckin' hate each other and I don't see that changin' any time soon!" says Miley.

"True!" says Mikayla. "Now that I know who you really are, Miley, Hannah or whatever you want me to call you...I'm never gonna be friends with you!" says Mikayla.

"Fine by me, bitch!" says Miley. "For all I care, ya might just drop dead or something!"

"And give you that satisfaction...? No way!" says Mikayla.

"Whatever..." says Miley as she roll her eyes.

"I'm leavin' now. Have a nice concert, Miley...!" says Mikayal with her sarcastic evil voice as she spin around and walk out to her car.

"Buh-bye, bitch!" says Miley.

"Are you okey, Miley?" says Lilly as she enter the room.

"Yeah, don't worry! I'm okey, Lils. Mikayla doesn't scare me! I can deal with her!" says Miley.

"Good! I can't believe that this is Hannah Montana's last real concert..." says Lilly. "It's a little sad."

"Yeah, but it's time to move on. One chapter in me life is over and another begins. I'm goin' to Stanford with ya and I gotta do that as just Miley." says Miley. "When tonight's concert is over I'm takin' off my blonde Hannah-wig for good. My time as Hannah was fun, but all good things must come to an end. We can't be stuck in the past, ya know..." says Miley in a mature and calm tone

"You're right, Miley. As for myself...it's gonna be hard to adapt to a life without Hannah Montana, but I'll do my best." says Lilly with a smile.

"It's gonna be a bit odd for all of us, but we'll make it, Lillian." says Miley.

"Hi, guys!" says Oliver as he enter the room.

"Hi, Ollie!" says Miley and Lilly.

"Feelin' ready for the last gig as Hannah, Miles?" says Oliver.

"Yeah! I'm ready to rock!" says Miley.

"Weird that you're throwin' in your Hannah-wig after tonight." says Oliver.

"True, but like I just said to Lilly, we gotta move on instead of being stuck in the past. I wanna go to Stanford with Lilly like a normal young lady." says Miley.

"If that's the way you feel I'm with you 100%, Miley!" says Oliver with a smile as he give Miley a friendly hug.

"Hello, Miley!" says a friendly voice.

A surprised Miley turn around and smile as she sees Samantha McLeod and her 12 year old daughter Jackie McLeod.

"Miss Sam! Ya made it? Nice to see ya again after all these years." says Miley.

"Of course I'm here, Miley! You invited me, remember...?" says Samantha.

"Yeah, I remember. I'm happy that you're here tonight." says Miley.

"Who's this?" says Lilly.

"Oh...! Guys, this is Samantha McLeod, my old pre-school teacher from Tennessee." says Miley.

"Hi, mrs McLeod!" says Lilly. "My name's Lillian Truscott."

"Nice to meet ya, Lillian and you may call me Samantha." says Samantha.

"Hi! I'm Oliver Oken, Lillian's girlfriend and Miley's friend." says Oliver.

"Nice to meet ya, Oliver." says Samantha.

"Oh my gosh! It's Hannah Montana!" screams Jackie McLeod in a happy tone as she run up to Miley and hug her.

"Easy, girl! I've had too much of that sort of stuff. That's why I'm not gonna be Hannah anymore." says Miley in a strong, but friendly tone.

"Sorry, Hannah..." says Jackie.

"It's okey! By the way, please call me Miley..." says Miley with smile.

"The concert starts in about 10 minutes. Are you ready to rock, baby?" says Miley's boyfriend Jesse who's also Hannah's guitar-player as he enter the room, guitar in hand.

"Of course I am, sexy!" says Miley as she give Jesse a hug.

"I assume you're Miley's boyfriend..." says Samantha.

"Yes and you are...?" says Jesse.

"Samantha McLeod, Miley's old teacher from Tennessee." says Samantha with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, mrs McLeod!" says Jesse.

"The same...and call me Samantha." says Samantha.

"Okey...Samantha it is." says Jesse as he walk over to his spot and plug in his electric guitar and put on his leather vest.

"Okey, here we go..." says Miley as she put on her blonde Hannah-wig for the last time ever. "Showtime!"

"Good luck, Miley!" says Samantha.

"Aww! Thank ya, miss Sam!" says Miley in a soft voice.

"Have an awesome concert, Miles!" says Oliver.

"Rock it, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Thanks, guys!" says Miley as she walk through the doors to the stage.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's second note: For more info. about the character Samantha McLeod, check out my story 'Samantha McLeod' .<strong>


End file.
